1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining program creating device, and more particularly, relates to technology that makes it possible to reduce the time required to calculate a movement command from a machining program that includes a machining cycle command, and perform a simulation and rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
One command used in a machining program for machining a workpiece is a machining cycle command that performs a series of movement commands of a plurality of blocks with just one command. The machining cycle command includes a command that defines an unmachined workpiece shape, a machining condition, and a finished shape.
When the machining cycle command is written in the machining program, a numerical controller that controls a machine tool generates a plurality of movement commands from the machining condition and finished shape defined in the machining cycle command, and controls a movable shaft based on his movement command to move a tool.
Also, Japanese Patent. Laid-Open No. 2014-016982 describes a structure in which a simulation portion of a numerical controller renders both a tool path calculated from a plurality of generated movement commands and an unmachined workplace shape defined by a machining cycle command.
A conventional numerical controller calculates a movement command based on a machining cycle command each time a workpiece is to be machined, using a machining program that includes a machining cycle command. Therefore, the machining took time (see FIG. 8).
On the other hand, in a conventional simulation such as that described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-016982, rendering is performed based on an unmachined workpiece shape and a finished shape that are defined in the machining cycle command, and a movement command calculated from a machining condition and the finished shape that are defined in the machining cycle command (see FIG. 8).
Therefore, if preprocessing such as calculating a movement command beforehand from the machining program that includes the machining cycle command were performed to reduce the machining time, information regarding the unmachined workpiece shape and the finished shape would end up being lost at the time of this preprocessing, so machining simulation would be unable to be performed, which is problematic. In other words, it was difficult to both reduce the time required to execute the machining program, and perform the machining simulation.